If You Find Her
by Keiko Sheena
Summary: Helena thought her life was over the minute his fist connected with her face. But her salvation came to her, in the form of a hungry Avenger. OC character! Not a Mary Sue God no, who do you think I am? Realizes I'm writing an OC story *sobs* . OC/Steve Tony/Bruce Pepper/Natasha Clint/Darcy Thor/Jane Phil/Maria Non-Con, Semi-Graphic Abuse, Language, Smut later on, Ass Kicking
1. I Hate My Life

**Hi! So…I know I should be working on my new ' Off With His Head' chapter, but I'm a procrastinator, and this Plot Bunny would not leave me until it was out, and on . **

**This is an OC story, please do not kill me, I'm going to try to make it not completely craptastic. This is no Mary Sue, and she is based off of my looks, and a bit of my personality, but non of the following situations have happened to me. I'm just an idiot who frequently puts herself in a universe with her favorite book or manga or movie characters, in her mind. (I know I'm insane.)**

**Please don't shoot me with flames and hate, just constructive criticism, if you must at all. I'm a bit of a baby when it comes to criticism. **

**A/N:**

_Emphasis/Thoughts _

**So, without further a due, here is the '****Plot Bunny that wouldn't let me sleep until the first chapter was done****!'**

**Chapter 1: I Hate My Life.**

Helena Rosa winced as she gingerly put on her uniform for another eight hour shift at the Indian restaurant two blocks down the street. Her best (and only) friend, Annie, had gotten her the job when she moved out of her mother's home after she graduated high school. Now at nineteen, Annie was off at a culinary school in California, and Helena was stuck at Shiva's Fine Indian Cuisine as a full time waitress . Her boyfriend of three years, Andrew, was gone already, off to study in a 'less cramped place. Clean this mess up when you get back tonight!'.

Helena had met Andrew when he was in his sophomore year of college, and she a sophomore in high school. He went to NYU, and when Helena graduated, she moved immediately into Andrew's apartment off campus.

Things were perfect at first, she would come home from working at Shiva's, and he would have dinner ready, followed up by a foot rub. She would do dishes and then they would have sex afterwards .

But about three months into living together, Andrew started to drink his stress from school away. His older friends from the same Dentistry program as him would buy him any alcohol he wanted, and he would do their final essays of the year.

He started to not come home until late in the night, dinner made by Helena, long gone cold and put up, and he would slip into bed as if nothing was wrong. But soon after that, he wouldn't come home at all, barely showing up long enough to give Helena the checks to pay various bills and rent. Because God forbid Helena actually have access to his bank account to pay the bills on time.

When he did make appearances at home, it was to berate Helena for burning the food she cooked, or how her hair looked that day, or how fat she had gotten. She silently took the criticism, never commenting on the fact that he always smelled like a brewery , or that she had always been heavy and that he used to like it. He would occasionally smack her upside the head hard enough to leave bumps, if she angered him, but she dealt with it.

She loved him, and she could take it, if only so that she could prove to her mother that she was worthy of the love of another person.

The final straw for their relationship, was when Helena had just walked in the door to their apartment, and stopped dead in her tracks. There, entwined naked on the couch with her boyfriend of two years, was some stick thin bleach blond girl, with breasts the size of melons.

"Oh! Andrew! Oh, baby! You like that? Not an ounce of fat on me, not like that whore of a girlfriend you have. Oh, yeah! Fuck me!" The bottle blond yelled, eyes wide open looking directly at Helena, smirking and bouncing on Andrew's cock.

Anger boiled beneath her skin, and Helena saw red.

_How dare he do this to me! I fucking loved him! I cook for him when he's home, I keep his apartment clean, I pay half the rent on this place, I put up with his long hours, I deal with his constant criticism, and I gave that bastard my __**virginity**__!_

Helena threw her purse and keys down to the floor, alerting her soon to be ex-boyfriend that she was home, and cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, bitch, get off my boyfriend and leave." Helena growled, picking up the random female clothing lying around the living room floor, and tossing it out into the hallway.

The blond and Andrew jumped apart, yelling at Helena to stop what she was doing.

"Helena, what the fuck?! You were supposed to be at work until ten, why the hell are you here?" Andrew snapped, putting his pants on clumsily.

"Because Gina wanted to take my shift for extra money. But it doesn't fucking matter why I'm home early, what matters is that you're sleeping with some slut in our apartment, on our couch, and you don't even seem to be sorry! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Um, Bertha, Becky, whatever your name is-"

"Bitch, I said leave!" Helena snapped at the naked woman. Stalking forward, she grabbed her by the fake hair, and tossed her into the hall still naked.

She slammed the door in the slut's face, and turned the dead bolt.

Helena spun on her heel to confront Andrew, when pain blossomed throughout her cheek, and white filled her vision.

She fell to the floor with a cry, clutched her cheek, and blinked furiously, trying to make sense of what just hit her.

"You ungrateful slut! You just messed up the best lay I've had in years, because you were having a hissy fit?! So what if I was cheating on you, I haven't had a decent fuck since we got together, and that tight piece came up to me tonight, I had to have it. But no, you just had to be early today! Fuck you Helena! Do you even know how bad you are in bed?! It's like doing an obese robot! You just lie there and take it while I try not to throw up at the sight of those jelly rolls on you!"

Still clutching her cheek, tear sprung from Helena's eyes, and blurred her vision.

_Is that really how he sees me? Am I that much of a disappointment?_

"Andrew, you cheated on me, and you hit me. There is no way I'm letting you get away with th-"

**Crack!**

Before Helena could finish her sentence, Andrew picked her up by her long hair, and back handed her across the face.

"Shut your fat hole! You-" Andrew dropped her to the floor again, rolled his shoulders, and aimed a vicious kick to her stomach.

"Are-" kick "going-" kick "to-" kick kick kick "keep your mouth shut!" Kick.

He then picked her up by her hair again, only to punch her in the face, smiling as blood poured down her nose, and her left eye immediately began to swell.

The whole time this was happening, Helena retreated into herself, telling herself to not take this extreme abuse, to get up and call 9-1-1! To do _something_!

_DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HURT YOU THIS WAY, NO ONE!_

Instead, she did nothing but cry and flinch, and try to curl into herself as much as her protruding stomach would allow her to.

"I need someone to keep this pigsty in order, and a hole to fuck at night. You will go to work and then come home immediately after, no hanging out with co-workers, no parties, and no dates! …Wait, what am I saying? Why would someone want to date you? I don't even know what made me take pity on you for so long!"

He then hocked a lougey and proceeded to spit in her face.

"God, clean up this mess. Really, you'd think with all the time you have from your little job, you'd be able to clean a bit more. It's a mess around here."

And with that, the sudden explosion of anger and abuse stopped, and Andrew left the living room in favor of the bathroom.

_Well that escalated quickly, one minute he's just plain ignoring me, the next he's throwing punches. _

She thought to herself, letting a broken laugh leave her.

As soon as she heard the shower turn on, Helena slowly sat up , shaking violently as she sat up fully.

She could barely see out of her left eye, and her nose was till bleeding profusely.

_Bruised ribs, I think. OW!_

She moved slightly to the right, and a searing pain shot up her entire side, burning her from the inside out.

_Ok, definitely bruised. _

Tears streamed down her round face, as the reality of the situation finally hit her.

_Andrew hit me. He kicked me. He punched me and bruised me and belittled me. Oh, God. He….he cheated on me, said that I was a horrible lay. _

Helena slowly dragged herself to their bedroom, avoiding the other woman's shirt that she didn't see while throwing the clothing into the hallway.

She pulled herself up onto their bed, and looked into the large mirror hanging on the back of the door,

_Holy Shit. I look like death warmed over!_

Her eye was swollen and black already and her nose had slightly dried blood crusted all around it.

She gingerly lifter her uniform shirt to see massive black and blue and purple bruises forming on her torso and chest.

But beyond that, she saw an ugly girl.

Sure, her hair was long and curly and pretty, but everything else was…..a disaster.

Wide hips, stretch marks on her stomach, extra fat on her back and a large stomach that held one large fat roll.

Flabby arms, flabby thighs, a huge ass, and a double chin. And thanks to her Mexican, German and Armenian roots, black hair everywhere. Her lower back, her chest, her stomach, and her leg and under arm hair always grew too quickly for her liking.

_I-I never realized how bad I actually looked. I know I'll never be a model…but this….._

Helena finally broke down, and let the frame racking sobs come.

**One year later-**

Helena winced as she gingerly put on her uniform for another eight hour shift at the Shiva's , two blocks down the street. Gina had called in sick last minute, so Helena didn't have much time to cover her facial and wrist bruises.

She quickly dabbed a bit of her high coverage concealer on her black eye and hand print around her wrist , then proceeded to dust them with colored powder. It didn't cover up as nicely as it would had if she had time to put on her green concealer first, but it would have to do.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room, and sighed.

In her opinion, the ¾ length sleeve of the white shirt made her look even dumpier then she normally did, and the black pants just seemed to hug her in all the wrong ways, making her huge ass stand out even more. It got her a lot of compliments from the supplies men who came in every Monday with fresh groceries, but that didn't count. They wanted any kind of woman as long as she said yes.

***Flashback***

Andrew had come home late again the night before, the smell of beer on his breath, and lipstick all over his neck and shirt.

"Come er' bitch. Suck my dick!" He had laughed out loud after that, as if he had told the greatest joke.

"N-no."

The laughing had abruptly stopped, and silence permeated throughout the apartment.

"What wash that?!" He growled drunkenly, staggering towards her.

"N-n-n-no. I know you were with another girl tonight. I don't want to go right after another." Helena said quickly.

_Why can't I keep my mouth shut?! You idiot!_

Before she could even try to run and lock herself in the bathroom, Andrew back handed her across the face, his class ring leaving a long cut across her cheek, right beneath an old black eye he had given her.

"I said, suck it." He hissed, ripping a condom out from his back pocket, and shoved it into her hands.

Tears slid down her cheeks, stinging the fresh cut and making her cheek throb even more.

She ripped open the condom, and slid it onto his average sized cock.

_If anything, I can laugh at it in my head. Really, he likes to brag so much about it, but it can't be more then four and half….maybe five inches._

Andrew roughly grabbed her by the hair closest to her scalp, and forced her mouth onto him.

Helena closed her eyes and prayed that he would be over soon.

"Hiiiisssss. Oh, yeah. Even if you are a pig, you're sure good at sucking cock. Probably got a lot of practice in high school, huh slut?"

Pain shot through her heart at his words. He knew she had been a virgin, she told him before they moved in with each other, he knew he was her first in everything.

A rough yank on her hair startled her out of her thoughts.

"Harder!"

_I hate my life. _

***Flashback Over***

The alarm she had set on her phone beeped loudly, and he cursed as she tugged her shoes on, grabbed her keys, and flew out of the front door, and down the six flights to the main entrance.

"Crap, gonna be late, gonna be late!"

***With the Avengers***

Steve Rogers sat silently at the large oak table in the top floor suite of Stark Tower, watching as Tony kissed Bruce on the cheek while he finished a spread sheet. Tony was rewarded with a serene smile , and a kiss back. Jane and Thor were canoodling on the couch, and Pepper and Natasha were silently watching a cooking show or some sort. Clint and Darcy were coming up from their shared nap, a ritual for them after he came back from a particularly hard mission .

Steve smiled when he saw Phil come in from the elevator, his chest wound now fully healed, and had been cleared for duty as of ten minutes ago.

The wound had been terrible and gruesome , but a mutant who owed Director Fury a favor was called in, and she healed Phil as much as she could, so that he only needed bed rest and a few minor stiches.

A loud thump alerted everyone to the presence of Darcy coming up behind Phil, Cint not even two steps behind her.

"The gangs all here! So….we still going to Shiva's? I love their shawarma !" Darcy exclaimed loudly, cracking her knuckles and neck.

Steve winced at the sound. He didn't ever think he would get used to her brash ways, not to say that he didn't like her. No, on the contrary, Steve loved Darcy very much, she was like the little sister he never had…she just happened to talk like a sailor.

"Of course we're going to Shiva's ,Mini Legolas; It's what we do every Sunday night. "

Darcy grinned at the nickname, completely ignoring the glare that was sent at Tony by Clint.

"Jarvis, call Happy and have the car pulled up."

"Right away, sir. "

As the couples around him got up, pair by pair, and headed to the large elevator, Steve let a small sigh slip out of his lips. Bruce and Tony, Jane and Thor, Pepper and Natasha, and Darcy and Clint. The only other person not with someone was Phil, and that was only because Maria couldn't make it tonight, she was visiting her mother for the week end.

Steve laughed to himself when he thought of how the couple revealed themselves to S.H.I.E.L.D.

_*Flashback*_

Maria had stormed into the hospital room that Phil had been staying in, fire in her eyes, and pulled out a large wedding band.

"You forgot this on the night stand." She had growled, ignoring the shocked looks of the Avengers faces. Well, most of them, Natasha , Clint and Director Fury had matching semi-smug smiles .

Phil was quite when he told her, "I wanted you to have it, if I didn't make it out."

Maria hissed, roughly grabbed his left hand and jammed the ring onto his finger.

She then proceeded to kiss the living day lights out of him.

"Awkward." Tony squawked , flailing his hands.

"Coulson is supposed to live, and breath S.H.I.E.L.D, and eat interns . His first name is Agent, he is not supposed to have a life!"

"Quite Stark!" Fury barked, eyes avoiding the intense kissing going on two feet from him.

Steve was blushing, his full body turned so that his back was facing the couple.

_*Flashback Over*_

_I wish I….No, don't think it. It's not right to Peggy._

When Steve had been recovered from the snow, he had searched for Peggy, only to find that she was survived by one grown grandchild, and had died the previous year in her sleep.

He supposed that it was good that it was painless, and that she had a good and long life, but a selfish part of him wished that he could have been that man, he could have lived that long life with her.

But, there was no changing the past.

"Come on Capsicle!" Darcy yelled, waving her arms around, trying to get his attention.

Steve shook his head, and smiled at the assembled family in front of him.

"Coming!"

And they really were just one large dysfunctional, make shift family.

And Steve really wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Protective Instincts

**Hi! So…I know I should be working on my new ' Off With His Head' chapter, but I'm a procrastinator, and this Plot Bunny would not leave me until it was out, and on . **

**This is an OC story, please do not kill me, I'm going to try to make it not completely craptastic. This is no Mary Sue, and she is based off of my looks, and a bit of my personality, but none of the following situations have happened to me. I'm just an idiot who frequently puts herself in a universe with her favorite book or manga or movie characters, in her mind. (I know I'm insane.)**

**When I describe Helena through Steve's POV, I'm using what friends say about me. So don't think I'm being conceited or something. **

**Please don't shoot me with flames and hate, just constructive criticism, if you must at all. I'm a bit of a baby when it comes to criticism. **

**A/N:**

_Emphasis/Thoughts_

**Chapter 2: Protective Instincts.**

The Avengers rolled up to the little restaurant that they ate at, after the battle with the Chitauri , Shiva's Fine Indian Cuisine.

The insurance the owners had, paid for a remodeling of the small restaurant , and making it a bit nicer, along with a hiring a new chef, improving the food's quality .

"Ah! Mr. Stark sir, hello! Welcome, I have table ready for you and your friends. " The owner, Aamir Devgan, said as they all piled out of the limo.

They were lead into the dining room , and into the biggest booth in Shiva's, built just for them and their regular party of eleven, though it could fit fourteen if needed.

"Ok, I have girl come and take order in minute." Aamir said, smiling at them and running back into the kitchen.

Steve toyed with the menu, debating if it was worth it to order a beer, he didn't really like the taste, and he couldn't get drunk anyways.

_Nah, I'll just get a coke. _

"I wonder if Gina will hit on the poor Cap again. Five bucks." Tony laugh, patting Steve's shoulder.

Gina, the girl who was their usual waitress, always wore too much eye shadow, and too much perfume, and always had a large, yellow stained smile for Steve. On more than one occasion, she would proposition Steve, telling him that he was missing out if he didn't have her.

_But really, I'd rather miss out. I hope she leaves me alone tonight._

A young girl suddenly caught his eye as she made her way across the floor of the restaurant, a pad of paper and pen in her hands.

She had a large, but curvy figure with wide hips and a waist that went in, a small but delicious looking chest shown off by a V-neck shirt, and a large bun at the top of her head.

_Don't look, Rogers! It's rude. She's a young girl. _

A small patch of silver hair was visible in her bun, right at the top of her forehead, which was slightly marred by a long and painful looking scar by her temple.

She stopped in front of their table with an obviously false smile on her face, looking as if it would crack and fall off any second.

"Hello, and welcome to Shiva's Fine Indian Cuisine. My name is Helena, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get everyone to drink?" Her voice was a mix of high pitched and low pitched words, and drawn out by a semi-thick Southern accent.

Steve raised his head, looking straight into the girls *_Helena* _'s eyes. He was immediately lost in the chocolate brown depth , their warmth making his stomach flutter.

_What is this? It's so…..odd._

It's like how he felt when he first met Peggy.

"One of your large blonde ale's, Lady Helena!" Thor boomed, shaking Steve out of his thoughts.

Steve looked at the table of friends , and realized that they were all looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, sorry. Um…I'll have a coke with ice, Ma'am. "

Helena smiled at him, showing off straight, but sharp looking teeth, and jotted down his drink order.

"So that'll be one bourbon, three iced waters, one chai tea, one White Russian, one sprite, one large blonde ale, and one iced coke. Is that correct?"

When the table made sounds of agreement, she flashed another smile, turned on her heel and left to the kitchen.

As soon as the door to the kitchen closed, Steve spoke up.

"Her smile was fake."

"She did a poor job of covering the bruises on her wrist and eye. And she didn't even attempt the scratch on her cheek." Natasha growled, flexing her fists.

"Did you notice the limp in her gait?" Jane whispered, biting her lip and twisting her hands together.

Before Steve could ask what was wrong, Darcy reached over the large table and grabbed Jane's hand, then squeezed.

"Maybe she got into a fight?" Tony said, playing with a sugar packet, twirling it around with his index finger.

Steve looked away from Tony as the kitchen door opened again, and out came Helena with a tray full of drinks balanced on a large tray.

She was halfway to their table when a little girl ran right into Helena's legs, knocking her off balance, and spilling all of the drinks onto her chest and pants. The little girl cried out, having been knocked back onto her butt, but was untouched by the liquid.

"MOMMY!" The girl screamed, fat tears dripping down her face.

A stern looking woman rushed up to the girl, and checked her over for any harm.

"She*sniffle* she pushed me!" The girl wailed, rubbing her hands over her eyes, before pointing to Helena. The girl in question's eyes widened, and she quickly backed up when the stern mother advanced on her.

"W-w-what?! N-n-no, I didn't ma'am! I swear! Ah was walking to my table with the drinks and she ran into mah legs. " Steve noticed that all of the Avengers, himself included, were tensing, waiting for the woman to attack their waitress.

Another part of Steve, his normal side, the him before the serum , noticed that in her distress, her accent became thicker. It made his blood boil.

"Oh, so you're calling my daughter a liar?! How dare you! I demand to see your manager!" The woman screeched, catching the attention of the whole restaurant .

"Ma'am, please, ah wasn't calling her a liar, it's just...she might be confused. I swear that's what happened."

"What' going on here?! " Aamir had stepped out of the kitchen, alerted by the yelling.

"This _girl _pushed my daughter out of the way while holding a tray full of drinks. She got it on herself, instead of my baby, thank God! I demand you fire this foul girl, immediately! "

Before Steve knew what he was doing, he stood up and marched over to the area of drama, and put a hand on Helena's shoulder, making her jump and flinch.

_That's not normal, Steve. Something is wrong with her. _

He told himself this, but ignored his thought in favor of helping the girl out.

"Sir, I saw the whole thing happen. Miss Helena had the tray in her hand, and your daughter ran into her, causing all of the drinks to spill on her, and then sat there, cried, and told a lie to you. I'm sorry ma'am, but that's how it happened."

The little girl had stopped crying by now, and was looking at the floor guiltily, avoiding all eye contact with her mother.

"Amber, is this true? Is Mr. Captain America telling the truth?" The woman said, jaw still dropped, looking at the legend and his defense of a lowly waitress.

Silence. A single, hesitant nod.

"Child, I don't know what to do with you! Why would you lie about an accident?"

The girl started to sniffle, and shuffle in place.

Steve looked at Helena, and was surprised to see a genuine smile on her face, softening her already delicate features.

She put the tray onto the floor, grabbed a white hand towel from her back pocket, and kneeled down to the girl's level.

"She probably didn't want to get in trouble for horse playin', huh sweetheart? Dry those pretty blues."

Helena then lifted the girls chin, and wiped at her under eyes gently, and then shoved the towel into her back pocket again.

* * *

Natasha watched the whole scene with distaste. Of course the girl would blame the waitress and have her fired, children in general were such snots.

But then the waitress actually bent down with a cloth, and wiped the girls eyes of tears. That right there was more kindness then Natasha could even hope to show.

"She probably didn't want to get in trouble for horse playin', huh sweetheart? Dry those pretty blues."

The Southern accent was thicker now, probably due to her dismay at the thought of being fired.

"Well, I am very sorry about this Miss, we comp your meal for trouble." The owner said, shooting a look at the waitress.

"Oh no, that's not necessary. It was my daughters fault after all. No, it's ok, if I could just please have the check I'll pay it. And I'm sorry about Amber running into you."

The waitress smiled, shook her head, and lifted her arms in a gesture of surrender.

"No, it's fine ma'am. I'm just glad she wasn't hurt. But you have a good night."

She then handed a black booklet ( presumably the check) to the woman, and quickly ran to get a mop.

Steve had a dopey look on his face, like he had just seen the end all and be all and she spoke to him. Apparently, this waitress was the Cap's type, and she had already made a good impression with him.

He slowly made his way back to the table, followed by Aamir.

"I am sorry, Ladies, gentlemen. I get you new drinks, I take off bill. They be out soon." He bobbed his head, and ran off before Tony could open his mouth to tell him not to bother.

Just then, the waitress came out with a Caution: Wet sign and mop.

She flashed a brittle smile to their table and let out a half of a laugh.

"Thank God they're plastic cups, huh? Then Ah'd have to clean up wet glass. That's never fun."

Her accent was still thick. Why was she still panicked, she obviously wasn't going to be fired.

She then proceeded to mop up the mess quickly and efficiently, and then put up the sign.

All the while, Natasha watched as Steve's eyes followed her every movement, and nudged her lover's side when he blushed a bright red as the girl bent over to pick up the trays and glasses.

She then stood up straight and left with the damp glasses in hand.

Natasha watched her leave, then leaned over to Pepper and whisper/talked into her ear, "Those uniform pants really highlight her ass, don't they? Look at the Cap."

The whole table heard her, including Steve, who's blush then intensified tenfold.

Thor's face split into a grin, and he clapped Steve on the back forcefully, making him jolt forward into the booth's table.

"Friend, this is wonderful news! You are infatuated with the Lady! Correct me if I am wrong, but is this not the first after your dear Lady Margret ? May her soul rest in Valhalla, for the stories you have spoken to me, she seemed to have a true warriors spirit. " Thor said in a sorrowful tone .

Steve suddenly stopped blushing, and a grief tinged resign expression crossed his face.

"Guys, don't make a big deal, it's just….It's been seventy years, and Peggy's gone. I never even got to dance with her, it was just something that was never meant to be. And Helena is beautiful, and nice, and something is telling me that she needs protecting. It's screaming at me, that something is terribly wrong."

The table was silent, and Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

"I know the signs of abuse when I see them."

Darcy hissed low in her throat, and Jane winced.

She could feel her eyebrows rise into her hair line.

_Well, that's odd. Was Jane abused in the past?_

The door to the kitchen swung open, and out came Helena with a fresh tray of drinks, and a smile plastered on her face.

She made a show of looking low to the ground as if in search of children, and then headed over to their table.

"Hi guys! I'm sorry about the wait, but I'm glad to say that no little ones crossed my path, and your drinks are safe. "

That got a small chuckle out of everyone, and she smiled again, and continued to dole out the drinks.

She quickly gave Tony his bourbon, Jane, Bruce and Phil their waters, Pepper her Chai, Thor his ale, Natasha her White Russian, and Steve his coke.

A snort of laughter left Tony as the White Russian was put down in front of her.

"Isn't that ironic Ginger Spice?"

She shot a glare at him, promising retribution later, but calmed as her girlfriend's hand squeezed hers.

"Alrighty guys, have you decided what you want?"

"Question! Are you new here? We always come in on Sundays, and always order the same thing." Tony said, not unkindly, but it still came out as almost rude.

The girl's cheeks colored slightly, and she shook her head.

"No, I've been working here for two years. Sunday is my day off, but Gina called in sick suddenly, so here I am. And I've never seen any of you in here before."

She bit her bottom lip, and picked at her medium length nails.

"Forgive him, he doesn't know what polite means. We'll all have the shawarma wrap, four orders for the two larger blonde men, two for the man next to me, him and the red headed woman, and mine with a side of the curried goat, Helena." Bruce said, ending his sentence with a drink of his water, and a serene smile.

She jotted down the large order and nodded at them, and left with a, "Your order will be out shortly."

As she walked away, everyone watched the Cap's eyes follow her, his blush coming back full force.

"Oh, he definitely wants her."

Nine pairs of eyes snapped to Phil's direction, shock evident. He let a small smirk cross his lips, and calmly took sip of his drink.

Darcy outright cackled with delight.


	3. A Cry For Help

**Hi! So…I know I should be working on my new ' Off With His Head' chapter, but I'm a procrastinator, and this Plot Bunny would not leave me until it was out, and on FFNet. **

**This is an OC story, please do not kill me, I'm going to try to make it not completely craptastic. This is no Mary Sue, and she is based off of my looks, and a bit of my personality, but none of the following situations have happened to me. I'm just an idiot who frequently puts herself in a universe with her favorite book or manga or movie characters, in her mind. (I know I'm insane.)**

**When I describe Helena through Steve's POV, I'm using what friends say about me. So don't think I'm being conceited or something. **

**Please don't shoot me with flames and hate, just constructive criticism, if you must at all. I'm a bit of a baby when it comes to criticism. **

**BTW: I totally saw a bunch of errors and I apologize for them. Like forgetting Clint's drink, and some minor misspellings and such.**

**A/N:/Action**

_Emphasis/Thoughts_

**Chapter 3: A Cry For Help**

Helena swore softly as she knocked her bruised wrist into a sharp edge of the metal counter in the kitchen.

It held mostly sauces, and she somehow managed to get a splash of red curry onto her hand, while bruising her wrist even more in the process.

"Dammit! Christ on a cracker!" Quickly, she ran to the sink, washed her hands up to her wrists, and dried them on the rag in her back pocket.

"Table six, ready!"

Helena grabbed her tray and tucked the collapsible stand under her arm, and carefully loaded the Avengers meals onto the tray.

"Table six, out!"

As she swung the kitchen door open, she saw the Avengers and their respective ladies huddled together, talking furiously.

_I wonder what's got them in a tizzy?_

_Gina always goes on about how star struck she is when they come in, but I don't get it. Why make a fool out of yourself trying to please them, when they most likely just want some privacy, and to be left alone? Why be a nuisance?_

She arrived at their table, grabbing the attention of all of them.

She pulled out the stand, put it into place, put the tray on top, and began serving the hungry looking group.

Plate after plate of shawarma were set out, she could practically see the drool going down the chin of …..

_Thor, I think…..No, I'm sure it's Thor._

But as she put the last four orders of shawarma in front of the man who stood up for her, she saw his eyes narrow.

Looking down, to see if she had spilled something, or somehow gotten his order wrong, she held back a gasp at the sight of her wrist.

The makeup she used must have been washed off when she got the curry on it earlier, and now the thick bruises with deep blacks and purples in color were showing on her wrist.

_Shit._

"Um…S-sir….. Captain America sir, I….I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me earlier. It was awful kind of you." She stuttered out, grabbing the large tray and held it with her left hand, hiding the large bruises from sight.

The sudden blush that lit up his handsome face surprised her. He was a gorgeous super hero for crying out loud, why would he blush over being thanked by a random waitress?

"Ah ***cough* **It was no problem ma'am. It was the right thing to do, it wasn't your fault, you didn't deserve to be fired."

_Thank God. Andrew would have my skin if I had been fired. _

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you. You really didn't have to. But hey, free drinks, what's better then that?" She joked, unconsciously moving the tray to her right hand to make it more comfortable to hold.

* * *

Steve saw the bruises that were now on display, and saw red. Large finger shaped black and purple bruises marred her pale flesh.

Jane was looking sadly at Helena, Tony's eyes zeroed in on the marks.

"So, did you get into mommy's makeup, or did you piss off the wrong person?"

Steve could feel his eyes widening, and mouth drop.

Before he could say anything, Darcy raised her hand and slapped him upside the head, a loud thunk echoing around the table.

Steve looked at the waitress, and nearly bolted out of his seat to wrap his arms around her.

Two perfect tear drops rand down her face, and the tip of her nose was bright red, as well as her cheeks.

"Have a good evening , and enjoy your meal." She whispered, then spun on her heels, and took off to the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tony?!" Steve growled out, squeezing his fist around the other.

"What? I was just making a joke.

"It is not a joke! She is obviously being abused by someone close to her, and she must be terrified. You said it yourself, that your father avoided you like the plague, and neglected you-"

"Hey! That is completely-"

"Different? Yeah, well I would have rather been neglected then beaten black and blue, and then be mounted like a dog. But, I guess it's just a joke, so it doesn't affect you." Jane snapped harshly, piercing Tony with her gaze, unshed tears making her brown eyes shine in the light.

Thor had a look of astonishment cross is face, before quickly turning into rage.

"My Jane, who had dared laid a finger on you? I shall find this beast and-"

"Too late Goldie Locks. I took care of the bastard." Darcy huffed.

Steve raised his eye brows at the unassuming woman sitting across the table from him. At an unimpressive five foot five, Darcy Lewis did not look like much of a threat.

"You protected my Lady?" Thor questioned, wrapping his arms around Jane and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"What happened Jane?" Natasha asked, taking a bite of her shawarma.

Jane sighed, bit her lip and shot a look at Darcy. Steve watched as Darcy took a large and unlady like bite out of her food, and gave an encouraging nod.

Sigh.

"My ex boyfriend, Donald Blake-"

"The man who's identity you used to retrieve me from the S.H.I.E.L.D's custody?"

Jane nodded, and reached to squeeze Thor's large hand.

"Well….he was a brilliant doctor, but he had a temper. Everything was fine for a while, it was so good that we moved in with each other. But…he changed once he got promoted to Chief Surgeon, things were different. He became so stressed, so overworked, that when he came home…he would unload his frustration out on me. It started with the occasional slap, he would be a little too rough in bed. But it escalated. Long story short, he would beat me, and then demand that we had sex. No matter if I wanted it or not."

Pepper gave a horrified gasp, and Tony was giving a non verbal apologizing look to Jane. She bobbed her head as her answer.

"Then I showed up for the internship, took one look at Jane, and demanded that I meet the creep. He tried to stick his hand up my skirt. I knocked his ass out with my taser, called the cops, and had him arrested for physically assaulting Jane and molesting me. He was then fired from his job, and is now working in the kitchen of New Mexico State Prison for the next five years. Not enough time in my opinion, but hey, we've got the Avengers behind us now, I think we'll be good once he gets out."

All of this was said in one breath, and Darcy ended her story with a long gulp of her drink.

Steve coughed awkwardly, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Jane. It should never happen to anyone."

Jane smiled at him, and rubbed Thor's head.

"Hey, look at me now. Bruise free, self-defense lessons that have been paying off recently, and I met the love of my life. He treats me right, he never goes a day without telling me he loves me, and he makes me so happy, sometimes my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I couldn't be happier." She ended her sentence with a kiss, and Thor beaming at her.

"But we need to help her. If she's anything like I was, she'll be contemplating suicide soon. Trust me, when you have no one in your life to help you get out, anything, even death, looks like a good option."

Jane spoke quietly, gripping Thor's large hand tighter.

"My Jane, my sweet Jane. I will love thee forever. Even if my heart were to stop beating, and I am lost to Valhalla, will I love you. Never again let these thoughts cross your brilliant mind, my Love."

"Now you're just trying to make the rest of us look bad. But I have a question. If this ass was in prison, how come you were able to use his identity?" Clint asked.

" Eric hadn't known what was going on. He hadn't flown out to visit me in over two years before I called him down because of Einstein-Rosen Bridge I found. He thought that Donald and I were still good, and he used his identity for Thor. I just assumed that Phil ignored the documents."

Phil nodded his head in acknowledgement.

There was silence for a moment, before Bruce asked Phil if there was any new developments on finding something or another, when Jane raised her eyebrows at Steve. She gave him a look as if to say, ' Get a move on, Romeo!'

Steve quickly scrambled up, as if just realizing that Helena had been gone for over ten minutes, and looked at his friends sitting with tense postures because of his hasty movement.

"Ah-Does anyone have a paper and pen?"

Pepper quickly pulled a ball point pen and small notebook out of her purse. She handed it to Steve, who quickly wrote down his personal cellphone number (It took two months for Tony to teach him how to properly use one without breaking it), and number to the land line he insisted on having in his room.

"I'll be right back."

"Be cautious, Jane was like a skittish baby deer when I first met her."

"Bitch." Jane said casually, leaning further into Thor's side.

_I don't ever think I'll get used to women in this time. _

Just as Steve was in front of the kitchen door, it swung open and out stepped Helena, purse on shoulder and keys in hand. She must not have seen him, because she kept walking right into his chest.

* * *

Helena had run past the kitchen and into the employee bathroom. She locked the door and slid down onto her butt, tears streaming down her face.

_That bastard! He-He….ahh! He has no idea what's going on! Of course not, he's Tony-Fucking-Stark!_

"No idea." She said aloud, banging her head on the door.

The next seven minutes were spent in a daze of aches, tears, and a play by play of what happened the night before.

_Did I get into mommy's makeup, or did I piss off the wrong person? He had no right!_

After nearly eight minutes in the bathroom, she was startled by a loud pounding on the wooden door she was propped up against.

"Helena, hurry up! I gotta pee!"

_Oh, it's just Duncan._

Duncan was the busboy who always seemed to drop things whenever Helena walked past him.

Aamir liked to tease her, and say that Duncan had a crush on her.

_Ha! He probably just wants to get out of my way so I don't bump into him. Most of time, he just happens to be carrying dishes, and I bump into him anyways. I mean, really, who would want to be touched by my body? The rolls of fat probably disgusts him._

_I've seen all of his little one night stands who follow him here before a night of sex. Twigs with tits the size of my head._

"Okay, hold on a minute."

Helena got up, grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped her face of tears, splashed cold water on her cheeks, and blew her nose.

Snot liked to run down her nose, and her eyes would to swell a little when she cried

_Attractive, huh?_

Helena then unlocked the bathroom door and swung it open, revealing Duncan standing there, legs slightly crossed.

"Thank God Hells, I've had to go since the beginning of my shift! Oh, whoa, Hells are you okay? You've been crying! What happened?!"

Helena shook her head at Duncan, making some of her hair fall out of the high bun she had it in.

"Not right now Duncan. Ah've got to skip out and go home. I'm not feelin' real good raight now."

Before he could say anything, Helena dashed out of his way, and into the heart of the kitchen.

She nearly collided with the grey haired head chef, Ashoka, who simply smiled and waved her off with a, "It's fine, young one. Go on."

Helena walked on at a slower pace throwing a , " Ah'm sorry Ashoka!" behind her shoulder.

She quickly made it to Aamir's small office in the back of the kitchen.

There, she found Aamir sitting alone in the office, looking over their grocery orders.

"Ah, Helena! Are you alright? You look like you crying."

Helena shot a weak smile at him, and shook her head.

"Ah'm not feelin' too good, Aamir. Ah was wonderin' if Ah could go home a little early? Ah'll make it up tomorrow night…

"Oh, go on! It is fine, good night Helena!"

She thanked him and went to the adjacent row of lockers that held personal affects.

She grabbed her black faux leather purse and her keys, spun the combo lock once, and headed out of the front kitchen door.

And straight into the broad chest of Captain America.

"OH!" All the breath left her body as he righted her, his large arms wrapping around her for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Helena. I was just…" He let go of her, missing the fact that she was staring at him.

_He's so handsome….and sweet! He apologized for running into me, when I ran into him. I bet he's never raised his hand to a woman who wasn't a super villain…and even then I saw him hesitate in that last fight with Poison Ivy._

"I wanted to give this to you. It's my personal cell phone number, and the number to the land line I have in my home. So…if you ever need anything…just call me. I know what type of bruises those are, Miss. Just…think of me if you're ever in trouble."

Helena was speechless. Captain America was giving her his number. He….he knew what she was trying so desperately trying to hide.

"Ah….Ah've gotta go. Thank you Captain...have a good night." She blurted, feeling heat pool in her cheeks. She just knew her whole face had turned red.

She didn't care if she looked insane or not, she just wanted to get out of there.

She took the paper in her hands, hiked up her purse higher on her shoulder, and then practically ran past him and out of the restaurant.

* * *

Steve stayed rooted to his spot, eyes wide and cheeks red.

He'd screwed it up.

_Great. She just ran right past me! I messed it up! She'll probably never call for help now. I was too obvious. _

He slowly walked to his table, head down and feet shuffling.

"Well….That went horribly." Natasha said, looking him up and down.

"I know. I think I scared her off. I just told her to call me if she ever needed any help."

"She will call. It's just a matter of when." The calm voice of Phillip Coulson said.

Phil had been silent since Jane had spoken of her past, simply staring into space, eyes far off, hands limp by his side.

But now he was looking at Steve, a small frown tugging at his thin lips.

"I hope so. I can't understand why someone would want to hurt their loved ones."

Jane pushed her hair back from her face, and shook her head.

"Because when it's spousal abuse, the abuser feels like they're not in control of something in their life, so they take control of the only thing they can. Their better half. If their partner is not strong enough, they take the abuse, and the abuser will keep doing it, because they let them."

The table had an even more somber mood descend upon them, and they finished their dinner quietly.

Steve had a horrible feeling settle in the pit of his stomach as they left Shiva's. Something wasn't right, and if his gut feeling was right, something was going to go down tonight.

* * *

***Time Skip because I'm lazy!***

It was eleven 'o'clock at night, and Steve had just said good night to his friends, who were still watching Meet Me in St. Louis .

He walked up to Elevator that was to take him to his own private floor, when a sudden loud jingle caught his attention. It was his cell phone! He quickly fished it out of his pants pocket, and looked at the display screen.

**Unknown.**

He carefully slid the touch screen to unlock, and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

A heavy rasping gasp came from the other end, followed with a small whimper of pain.

"Hello? Who's there? Are you alright?!" Steve asked, a slight panic starting to work through him.

He had given Helena his cell phone number. No one else but the head of S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers had his personal cell phone number.

"Helena? Is that you? Are you in trouble? Talk to me!"

"S-steve? Please…ca-ca-can you come and get me? You said to call you if I needed you…..I need you."

"Where are you Helena? I'll come and get you, just tell me where you are."

She quickly stuttered out her address, and whimpered.

"Please…Please come get me. Before Andrew comes home. I don't think I can move to unlock the-"

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!


End file.
